


Curated

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beastiary, Books, How Do I Tag, Library, M/M, Mates, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter finally sorted the library. Stiles is not amused.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Curated

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»What in the ever fucking hell possessed you to this shit?«

Although the words were screamed Stiles' heartbeat was calm.

Peter put his book down and he looked up to his lover who was standing in front of him, hands on his hips, foot-tapping away in a furious rhythm.

»Just what do you mean, darling?«, Peter asked softly.

Stiles gestured around the room. The library of the Hale House to be exact. Peter had finally found the time and energy to put the books from their cardboard boxes into the shelves.

»I will never find anything again, Peter. I got used to the books being in labeled boxes,« Stiles said, sounding agitated.

Peter smiled softly.

»Sweetheart, the books are carefully curated. Always have been,« he told Stiles and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. »And if the system with the shelves is too complicated for a young hip male like yourself maybe this will help,« he added and pointed towards a tablet pc that lay on the coffee table.

Stiles reached for it and flicked it on. »Did you …,« he started.

»Yes, darling. I digitized the books for you. So you can take them with you and don't have to take the books out of this magically protected house. An added bonus is that I don't have to put up with the puppies stinking up my home with their raging hormones,« Peter said softly.

Stiles stared at the tablet for a moment longer before he put it down and turned towards Peter again. His hands gently framed Peter's face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Peter's in a soft thank you kiss.

Peter went pliant under him and opened up under the kiss.

Stiles' tongue slipped into his mouth and started a dance that they loved to dance.

Peter softly moaned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Stiles and he held him close.

They made out for a while never moving into other territories although both wanted to. Still, the library was off-limits in regards to sex. Anything more than kissing and they would have to leave. Neither of them wanted to move so they continued kissing and enjoyed being close like this.

When they finally needed to breathe their lips barely separated from each other. Stiles panted. Eyes wide and pupils blown. Peter's eyes were glowing and there was a hungry gaze in them. His prey drive had kicked in and he growled softly.

Stiles meeped and before he could think about it he was up and running.

Peter gave him approximately a minute head start before he gave chase. He did not even look for clues. Instead, he followed his sense of smell which only had honed in on Stiles.

He sniffed him out and found him a moment later.

Stiles had run into their shared bedroom and was currently stripping out of his clothes.

Peter watched until the last stitch of clothing fell. He growled and pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
